


Our Minds on Fire

by thegremlin69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek being a werewolf hero, M/M, Sheriff misunderstands their relationship, Stilinski house fire, The Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegremlin69/pseuds/thegremlin69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is trapped by a fire in the Stilinski house. Derek is walking by and decides to rescue the teen that had saved him. The Sheriff misunderstands Derek's relationship to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Minds on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://thesterekpromptsite.tumblr.com/post/85685062508/i-dont-know-if-something-like-this-has-been-suggested
> 
> cutthissmilefromeartoear said: I don't know if something like this has been suggested before or if there already are fics like this out there buuut - Derek finding out Stiles is stuck in a fire and no one can do anything about it and he rushes in...

Derek Hale was casually walking on Elm Avenue, trying to clear his thoughts before he started into the preserve after a meeting with Scott McCall at his house. The night air was cool and the moon was bright, making the stroll enjoyable. All the things with the Alpha pack, the Nogitsune and now Scott becoming a True Alpha were becoming overwhelming to the newly made Beta wolf. He had lost his Alpha powers and apart from his uncle, he was alone. He needed someone to help him but Scott McCall was probably not the best choice.

I need Stiles Stilinski Derek suddenly realised. All the times they had succeeded in the past were mostly thanks to Stiles. Not wanting to waste a minute and wanting to catch the teen off-guard (he always liked to remain unpredictable) the young Hale turned left at the end of the street to where he knew the Sheriff and his son lived.

Quickening his pace to reach his destination, Derek nearly jumped into a defensive position when the loud and unexpected red fire engine soared past him.

Shit! I need to pay more attention Derek admonished himself for thinking so deeply when he knew Beacon Hills was a target for the dangerous supernatural. That’s another lesson l have to learn. 

Shaking his head at his own thoughts, the werewolf suddenly realised there was a cloying scent of burning smoke in the air and that it was coming from the direction of the Stilinski residence. Switching into a human full speed run (he didn’t need anyone seeing him run with werewolf speed) he arrived at the house to the scene of numerous police holding back curious residence and a handful of firemen preparing their equipment to stop the raging fire that was quickly destroying the Stilinski home. The flames inside the house were making a red glow appear in the dark night and Derek could swear he could hear numerous faint screams. Shaking himself back to reality he realised he could hear only one scream and it was coming from outside the house.

“My son! My Stiles is still in there.” Derek suddenly heard the Sheriff cry out. He turned towards the location of the panicked voice and saw the older Sheriff being held by who he knew as Deputy Parrish and another one who had been there at his previous arrest.

Stiles! Derek thought as he looked back towards the flames that were very fast in spreading throughout the wooden structure that he had once sought refuge in. Stiles, the human is in there. Knowing what he had to do to save the young boy that was technically his friend he quietly walked back to the street and around to the side of the house, making sure that no one had seen him and could try to stop him.

Hopping the side fence with ease, Derek was thankful that the backyard was empty of firemen inspecting the perimeter and prepared himself to enter the quickly burning house. Logically he knew that the fire would not kill him, unless he got trapped which he could always bust out with his strength, but he could not help the flashes of his deceased family faces before his eyes as he contemplated the best course of action to free Stiles.

His family had died in a fire and though he had not been present as they died or seen there burnt bodies afterwards, the fear remained that everything he holds dear was taken in a fire. His siblings, his parents and his cousins were all wiped out in a night. Generations of Hales gone all because they decided to gather in this one house for his sister’s birthday on the night that Kate had decided to attack.

But as he saw his mother’s face he knew that he could leave Stiles there to die. This time the fire would not take another person he knew and he would return safe because his mother was watching over him. The pain and scars would be quick and heal before he had even left the building.

Making up his mind, Derek jumped to the second floor and threw Stiles’ window that he had previously entered through many time. Using his noise was useless due to the thick cloying smoke that had engulfed all of the free space in the air. His enhanced vision was useless also due to the smoke. Derek hoped that Stiles was still conscience so that he could call out and find the missing boy by sound.

“Stiles!” Derek hacked as the hot air entered his throat and his lungs. “Where are you?”

Hearing nothing Derek decided to search another room as the young boy clearly wasn’t in his room. Entering the hallway, he could see that the fire was centralised downstairs but was quickly coming up through the floorboards and climbing the stairs towards him.

“Stiles, are you here?” Derek tried again, straining his now wolf ears for any sound that the boy could make to advertise his position. Hearing a rustle and a groan that sounded like a slurred version of his name coming from the spare room at the end of the hall, he quickly headed towards the door before the fire cut-off his path.

When he entered the room, Derek could immediately see the outline of Stiles’ collapsed body, nearly unconscious probably from smoke inhalation, and rushed to the boy’s side. Turning him to his back from his side, the werewolf listened intently and could hear his slightly weakened heartbeat. The stupid boy was safe and Derek would get him out of here.

“Derek, you came for me.” Stiles said in a weak voice, barely able to open his eyes and see his rescuer but he would recognise that deep voice anywhere. 

“Of course l would. I’m just getting you back for the pool thing.” Derek sighed as he heaved Stiles’ limp but lean body over his shoulder, ironically in a fireman’s carry, and started towards the window. Checking to see if there were any humans in view to see his jump from the window, Derek smashed the glass and gently eased himself with his package onto the roof of the veranda below them.

Making sure that the human was secure over his shoulder and had braced himself for the jump Derek was about to make, Derek jump just in time for the second floor to catch aflame from the inferno he could hear and feel raging down below. Jumping smoothly to the ground, he quickly rounded the house to the front and flagged down a newly arrived paramedic.

Stiles was quickly loaded onto a stretcher and the Sheriff crowded his son and held his hand as he was loaded into the ambulance. Thinking only of his son, he almost had forgotten to thank the man who had saved his son. For the first time he noticed that the soot covered man was Derek Hale. Quirking his eyebrow at how Derek could have saved his son, the Sheriff instead said nothing but placed his free hand on the other man’s shoulder in thanks; Derek returned the gaze and he knew what the Sheriff was saying.

\------------------------------------------

Derek had told himself that he wasn’t going to worry about the hurt boy anymore, he had done his duty and he should now go home, shower and sleep. That was what his mind was telling him but somehow his body had walked straight to the emergency entrance of the Beacon Hills hospital.

Walking through the entrance he immediately spotted Melissa McCall and he knew she was the best person to ask about Stiles’ condition. Getting her attention however was more difficult as she was running around looking extremely frazzled. It was surprising however that she noticed his looming black bulk as soon as he neared her.

“He’s in room 204 getting patched up and on a ventilator.” She said with a happy smile which meant Stiles was most likely going to be okay. Derek thought that being the Sheriff’s son must have some perks as he was already resting in a private room.

Nodding his head, the young man quickly headed to that room to check for himself the condition the boy was in. he could hear wheezing as he got closer to the assigned room but the heartbeat was clear and strong. The Sheriff but must be somewhere making a few calls to determine the status of the fire and the cause.

Entering the room he was surprised by how intact Stiles looked. He was only slightly pale and had only a few minor cuts. He was, however, strapped to a horrific looking ventilator that Stiles would probably be glad made him sound like Darth Vader. Suddenly exhausted over the night’s draining events, the werewolf collapsed into the chair situated next to Stiles’ hospital bed.

He placed his blackened hand over Stiles’ nearest one to leach any pain that the teen might be in. Derek started to relax as his veins turned black and the stress line on the other males’ face relaxed as his pain lessened. He must have been on pain killers but the nurses didn’t know what dosage to put him on until he awoke and could administer himself.

Believing he had taken enough of the pain for the boy to sleep momentarily in peace, Derek started to remove his hand but stopped on feeling something in the boy’s hand. Not wanting the nurses to chuck it out when they came to check on him the next time, Derek decided to extract the object from his hand for safekeeping. Gently prying the boy’s grip from the object, the werewolf saw it was a slightly crumpled and burned photo. Upon closer inspection Derek deduced that the woman and boy in the photo was Stiles and his mum; Stiles had risked his life to save a picture of his mum that must have been stored in the spare room.

\----------------------------------------

Derek was unintentionally smiling at the small spare photo when the Sheriff re-entered the room to sit with his son. He was surprised again by the sight of Derek Hale with his son.

“Son.” The Sheriff stated as he watched the younger man sitting next to his son’s bedside.

“Sheriff.” Derek too did not know what to do at this awkward stage.

After a long period of pregnant silence the Sheriff finally decided to break it. “Thank you for saving my son.” The Sheriff eyed the dirty man. “I didn’t know you knew my son.”

Not knowing what to say to the man armed with a gun, Derek just stared at the man.

“Next time you should come for dinner, l’m sure you would be sick of sneaking around together by now.” The Sheriff said as he dragged another plastic chair form the corner of the room to his son’s other side. “I knew all those bumps in the night weren’t giant raccoons like Stiles said.” Smirking a little at Derek’s dumbfounded expression, mistaking fear of being found out for genuine surprise, he lent back in his chair in smugness.

Not wanting to disappoint the Sheriff in his assumption, Derek just silently handed the Sheriff the photo he was holding over Stiles’ prone body and settled in for a long wait until Stiles could wait and set his father straight about their non-existent relationship.


End file.
